1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluid handling processes and apparatus. More particularly, this invention relates to a fluidic nozzle for use with low-pressure, trigger spray applicators that can offer spray patterns heretofore unachievable with present applicators.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a trigger dispenser of the type involved here is a relatively low-cost pump device which is held in the hand and which has a trigger operable by squeezing or pulling the fingers of the hand to pump liquid from a container and through a nozzle at the front of the dispenser. See FIG. 1.
Such dispensers may have a variety of features that have become common and well known in the industry. For example, the dispenser may be a dedicated sprayer that produces a defined spray pattern for the liquid as it is dispensed from the nozzle. It is also known to provide adjustable spray patterns so that with a single dispenser the user may select a spray pattern that is in the form of either a stream or a circular spray of liquid droplets.
Many substances are currently sold and marketed in containers with trigger sprayers. Examples of such substances include window cleaning solutions, carpet cleaners, spot removers, personal care products, assorted cleaning products, weed control and pest control products, and many other materials for other general spraying uses.
Such dispensers usually comprise a bottle that includes a spray head attached thereto. The spray head typically includes a manual pump that is actuated by the hand of a user to dispense the particular liquid product in a spray or stream or foam to a desired surface location or in a desired direction. The operating pressures of such manual pumps are generally in the range of 30-40 psi. The nozzles for such dispensers are typically of the one-piece molded “cap” variety, with channels corresponding to either the offered spray or stream patterns that line up with the feed channel coming out of a sprayer assembly.
Deficiencies of such applicators include: (a) the relative lack of control of the spray patterns generated, (b) the frequent generation in such sprays of an appreciable number of very small diameter or fine droplets which often are conveyed into the surrounding environment and may be harmful if inhaled, and (c) a tendency of the resulting spray patterns to be such that they are prone to have areas of heavier liquid coverage which, when the targeted surface is vertically oriented, results in the sprayed liquid collecting and forming pools that have undesirable, break-out portions that stream down the sprayed surface.
Sprayer heads recently have been introduced into the marketplace which have battery operated pumps in which one has to only press the trigger once to initiate a pumping action that continues until pressure is released on the trigger. These typically operate at lower pressures in the range of 5-15 psi. They also suffer from the same deficiencies as noted for manual pumps; plus, appear to have even less variety in or control of the spray patterns that can be generated due to their lower operating pressures.
Despite much prior art relating to trigger spray applicators, there still exists a need for further technological improvements in the ability of such applicators to control their spray patterns, especially for those applicators that employ the lower-operating pressure, battery powered pumps.
3. Objects and Advantages
There has been summarized above, rather broadly, the prior art that is related to the present invention in order that the context of the present invention may be better understood and appreciated. In this regard, it is instructive to also consider the objects and advantages of the present invention.
It is an object of the present invention to provide new, improved nozzles for trigger spray applicators that offer more variety in and control of the spray patterns that can be generated by such applicators.
It is another object of the present invention to provide new and improved nozzles for trigger spray applicators of the type that employ battery-operated pumps.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide new and improved nozzles for trigger spray applicators that can reduce the percentage of fine droplets generated in the sprays of such applicators.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a means for reducing the “streaming” problems which result when present trigger spray applicators are sprayed onto vertical surfaces.
It is another object of the present invention to introduce the use of fluidic inserts and fluidic oscillators into trigger spray applications.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent as the invention is better understood by reference to the accompanying summary, drawings and the detailed description that follows.